


Praying for Rain

by sonderwalker



Series: time travel/ fix-it stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Mild Language, Psychological Horror, The Force as Eldritch Horror (Star Wars), another fix-it because i am trying to cope, but it is mild!!, i love them all so much, let them TALK to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After opening and listening to the distress signal, Padme decides that she must take immediate action if she wants to save the lives of her friends and aid those on Mandalore. Anakin wants an explanation for his master's behavior, and to definitely help set him up with the duchess. Ahsoka is just along for the ride.Set during the lawless arc. Padme and Anakin go to rescue their friends, and bring Ahsoka along with them.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: time travel/ fix-it stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769134
Comments: 252
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another plot I had stuck in my head and it wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it down.

“Anakin.” Padme said when her husband answered the comm. “You need to come over. Now” She snapped.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Anakin said, worry filling his voice. He looked up at Ahsoka, who was watching the scene unfold with great interest.

“I got a distress signal from Satine. You need to see it.” Anakin frowned- Satine? He knew that she had asked the republic for aid, and the council had refused her request. Then, Obi-Wan had disappeared about 12 hours after that meeting. He got the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

“Can Ahsoka come?” Anakin asked into his commlink while looking at his padawan.

“Bring her. Hurry, both of you.” Padme said, and then the line went dead.

“Let’s get going, Snips.” Anakin said as he headed towards the door of their apartment.

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly ran through the halls of the temple as they made their way towards the hangar. They brushed past a ground of younglings on their way to a meditation class but paid no attention to how they had stopped to look up and admire the chosen one and his padawan.

“Master, where are we going?” Ahsoka said as she ran next to Anakin.

“Padme’s apartment. I’m not sure what’s wrong, but it’s serious.” They turned a corner and entered the hangar bay. Anakin and Ahsoka ran towards the nearest speeder. They hesitated when they heard several angry beeps from a certain astromech droid.

“Yes, you can also come, R2.” Anakin said while jumping into the driver’s seat. Ahsoka followed and leapt into the passenger side. R2 got into the back, and Anakin stared the ignition process. Ahsoka knew that her master was a reckless flyer, but she had never seen him fly like this before. He completely disregarded any and all traffic laws, and they made it to Padme’s apartment in record time.

Anakin pulled the speeder up onto the landing pad, and the three of them quickly exited the speeder. They raced inside and saw Padme standing by the entryway, waiting for them.

“Did you two know that Obi-Wan went to Mandalore?” She asked as they approached her. Anakin stopped and frowned.

“I thought the council didn’t approve of the mission.” Ahsoka said. “And they were worried that we would be dragged into another war.” Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t think Obi-Wan listened. He vanished about 12 hours after the council made their decision. And the Twilight had also mysteriously vanished as well.”

“Yeah, mysteriously.” Padme said while rolling her eyes.

“Wait he took the twilight?” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I thought you were in the middle of repairing it!”

“I was. I didn’t think it would be able to get off the ground in its current condition, never mind making it all the way to Mandalore.” Anakin admitted.

“Well he’s there. And they’re in trouble.” Padme said. “Let’s go inside. I’ll tell you more.”

“Wait, who is ‘they’?” Ahsoka asked.

“Obi-Wan and Duchess Kryze.” Padme answered. “He went to go save her and help stop the conflict on Mandalore.”

“Wait, but isn’t the person behind the conflict Maul?” Ahsoka questioned tentatively.

“Yes.” Anakin replied, his voice grim.

“And Master Kenobi went after Maul?”

“Yes.” Anakin replied again.

“That’s not the only problem.” Padme said. “Maul and the rebels have taken over the capital city of Sundari. It’s only a matter of time before they find Satine and Obi-Wan.”

“So… what do we do?” Ahsoka said while looking between Anakin and Padme.

“We go after them.” Anakin said while looking at Padme. She nodded. “My ship will be ready to leave within the hour. We will tell no one where we have gone. As far as the senate is concerned, I have taken a leave of absence to help in humanitarian aid, and you two are the jedi the council has sent to protect and assist me.” Ahsoka grinned- Padme really thought of everything.

“Won’t we raise suspicions by traveling to a neutral world? Especially Mandalore?” Ahsoka asked.

“Not if nobody finds out.” Anakin said with a smirk on his face. The group spent the next hour reading as much as they could about Mandalore, it’s capital city, and any other relevant information they could find. They played the distress message from Satine over and over, until Padme got tired of hearing it and she ordered 3PO to shut it off. Ahsoka watched as Padme paced back and forth across the living room of her apartment and smiled when Anakin tried his best to get her to calm down.

“Mistress Padme, your ship is ready to depart.” 3PO said as he walked towards them.

“Thank you, 3PO.” She said as she nodded at the droid.

“Do be careful, R2.” 3PO said as he placed a hand on R2’s dome. The astromech responded with several affirmative beeps, before rolling off to join Anakin. They walked onto the ship, Ahsoka followed Anakin and Padme, who slid into the pilot and copilot seats, respectively. She sat behind them, and watched as they worked without needing to talk, and began the launch sequence in minutes.

“R2, set the destination coordinates for Mandalore.” Padme said. R2 whistled and rolled over to a port on the wall next to Ahsoka. She turned back to face the viewport and watched as Anakin steered the ship out towards the stars.

“Jumping to hyperspace.” Padme said as she pulled down on a lever. The stars blurred around them, turning into streaks of blue and white.

“Well,” Anakin said while turning his chair to face the two of them “We’re on our way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my work schedule has gotten more hectic so I wont be able to update as often.

“It takes 48 standard hours to reach Mandalore from Coruscant.” Anakin said while frowning at the navigational computer. He looked at Padme., and Ahsoka looked at him.

“Do you think that they can wait that long?” He asked her.

“I’m not sure.” Padme said while looking down. “I hope so.” Ahsoka looked between the two of them- she had never seen them both look so lost before. Usually when they went on missions together, Anakin and Padme would joke around. It was one of the few times that they both dropped their personas. The jedi and the senator. But Ahsoka saw what they were like when they were together. It was obvious that they cared deeply for each other. The only time she ever saw her master smile like that was when he was with Padme, and the only times she had heard her laugh was when she was with Anakin. Even in the face of danger, they made Ahsoka feel safe and welcome as they figured something- anything out. And it always worked in the end.

But now, now she was watching as Padme and Anakin stared at each other- lost in thought. She could feel their worry in the force. Padme bit her lower lip, and Anakin played with a tool he had found in the cockpit. The only noise that was being made was the hum of the ship flowing through hyperspace. And the silence was deafening. She tried to reach out and center herself in the force, the way Anakin had taught her to. She looked up, and saw her master trying to do the same thing. But there were too many unknowns. They didn’t know how Obi-Wan got to Mandalore. The didn’t know what Maul wanted with them. They didn’t know if they would make it in time.

R2 beeped several times at the three of them.

“You’re right R2, we should stop sulking.” Padme said as she looked at the droid, and then at Anakin.

“Want to play some Sabbac?”

“You’re on.” Anakin responded and grinned.

Several games later- of which Padme had one all but one, Ahsoka watched as her master accused Padme of cheating again, she felt herself slowly relax. While this was a usual scene that played out when the three of them were assigned onto mission together, the atmosphere in the room was different. She could feel the tension that was filling the room. She could feel the worry coming from the two of them- even though they both were trying to hide it- probably for her sake. She knew that this mission was personal for them. Maul had killed Master Jinn- the man who had trained Master Kenobi and the man who had found Anakin. Not only had he killed Master Jinn, but he had done it at Theed palace, while Padme was queen.

It was unbecoming for senators to seek revenge and forbidden by jedi. But Ahsoka thought about how Master Kenobi left in the night, and how she was not sitting here with her own master and Padme, going after them.

Maybe they could be the exception.

* * *

Later, after Padme and Anakin had gone to bed, Ahsoka laid in her own bunk, wide awake. She couldn’t stop thinking about who they would encountering. _Maul._

She had only heard stories of course- but that was more than enough. She knew that Maul was going to be one of the toughest enemies they would face. He even survived being cut in half. Ahsoka shuddered at the thought of only having half of her body. That and the fact that they hadn’t gotten any other communications from Mandalore after the duchess’s distress message. And that was over 12 hours ago at this point. Ahsoka rolled over onto her side and sighed- it seemed like as if she wouldn’t be getting any sleep this cycle, but she knew she needed the rest. Not only to be able to be at her best, but she knew that Anakin would scold her for not taking better care of herself- and she didn’t want that, especially when Padme would be around to guilt her into eating better or taking a sleep aid. She sighed and sat up, figuring that she might as well keep R2 company in the cockpit anyway.

“Master?” Ahsoka said as she walked into the cockpit. She was expecting it to be empty except for R2. Instead, she was greeted with both her master and Padme looking over a map of… something.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked in return as he watched her walk in.

“Shouldn’t you two also be resting?” She said while crossing her arms over her chest. Padme looked at Anakin, before smiling slightly.

“You’re right, but it’s hard to sleep while knowing what we’re about to face.” Padme said as she smiled at Ahsoka. “Sit down.” She gestured at a chair. Ahsoka slid into it, and looked again at Padme and Anakin, the dark circles under their eyes more prominent than usual under the blue light of the hologram and hyperspace.

“What are you guys looking at?” Ahsoka asked as she looked at the map in front of them.

“It’s a map of the city of Sundari- which is where Maul, Satine, and Obi-Wan were last seen.” Anakin replied. “We don’t know if they’re still there though.” Padme reached out, across the holotable and rested her hand on his arm.

“No, but it’s a start.” She said. “Sundari is the capital city of Mandalore, and it’s where the royal palace is. If we’re going to find Maul, and save Satine and Obi-Wan, that would be the first place to look. Neither of them will go down without a fight, and Satine will defend the throne of Mandalore until her last breath.”

“The biggest problem we’re facing is that Mandalore is a neutral world, and we’ll be showing up in a cruiser from Naboo, which could cause problems.” Anakin said as he looked at Padme.

“If they’re fighting a war on the surface, Master,” Ahsoka chimed in “I don’t think they’re going to notice that we’re from the republic. Not right away at least.”

“You’re probably right, Ahsoka.” Padme said. “We should be okay.”

“But finding Obi-Wan and the duchess,” Anakin muttered. “Is a different story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work got really busy so I was not able to update earlier but I am alive and I intend to finish this story.

“We’re coming out of hyperspace now.” Anakin said as he turned to face the navigational computer. The ship lurched forward and the blue glow from the hyperspace lanes were gone, replaced with the view of the Mandalore system. Anakin turned to face Padme.

“We might be asked to identify ourselves. How do you wanna respond?” Anakin asked her. Padme frowned, but before she could answer her a hologram appeared in front of her on the dashboard of the ship.

“Identify yourselves.” The prime minister said. Padme took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

“I am Senator Amidala of Naboo. I am here to respond to a distress call sent out by Duchess Satine.” She replied. The prime minister sneered.

“The Duchess is a traitor to Mandalore, and anyone who answers her calls will be treated accordingly. In addition, need I remind you, senator, that Mandalore is a neutral world. Interference from the republic will go against treaties that are hundreds of years old.” Padme furrowed her brow but showed no other signs of emotion on her face. In the force though, Ahsoka could feel her worry and anger at the situation that was unfolding.

“I will not leave, prime minister, until I can conform that the duchess and her people are not in harms way.” Padme responded, staring the hologram of the old man down. Ahsoka smiled. It was times like these where she could see why her master and Padme worked so well as a team. She could see how similar they were, and how deeply they cared for each other.

“Senator. I do not wish for war between our people. But if you continue with landing on Mandalore I will have no choice. Force forbid you brought any jedi along with you.” The prime minister said. Ahsoka looked at her master, who took a quick glance away from the viewport and looked at her. He nodded his head and began to steer the ship towards the capital city.

“I want what’s best for Mandalore and it’s people.” Padme stated firmly.

“Oh? And why is that?” The prime minister rebuked. “The republic has shown no previous interest in getting involved with Mandalorian affairs, unless they were going to directly profit from it!” Ahsoka watched as Padme winced slightly. Anakin looked at her and reached his hand out to grab hers. She kept her eyes trained on the hologram of the prime minister in front of her, but Ahsoka saw them lace their fingers together out of his sight- and what was supposed to be her sight as well. She looked back up at the approaching surface of Mandalore. The war-torn grounds of the city. The desolate feeling the surface seemed to give off. As they approached the capital city dome, Ahsoka watched the smoke rise from it and head towards the clouds.

“Senator, I will not warn you again. You must- “Padme shut the hologram off and stared ahead in silence.

“That’s a lot of fire, Master.” Ahsoka muttered as the ship dove towards the skyscrapers. Flames rose from the buildings, and Mandalorians flew around the city on jetpacks. Blaster fire rained down from all directions and Ahsoka watched as her master gripped the yoke of the ship with both hands, trying his best to hold it steady.

“What about the prime minister?” Anakin asked through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry.” Padme responded, “We’ll figure something out.” She looked at Ahsoka and smiled slightly- but it didn’t reach her eyes. The three of them gasped in shock as a dead body was launched into the viewport of the ship and smacked into the transparisteel with a sickening thud. Ahsoka winced, and Padme covered her mouth. Her master was too busy with trying to keep the ship in one piece, but Ahsoka could feel his shock through the force. Ahead of them, several landing platforms were coming into view.

“That’s the twilight!” Anakin shouted. Ahsoka looked closely and sure enough- the beat-up freighter that they had stolen from the separatists two years ago was there on one of the landing pads.

“I thought you said you were doing some repairs on the twilight?” Ahsoka said and raised an eye marking.

“I was.” Anakin muttered. “That ship was in no condition to fly, never mind all the way out here. It’s a miracle that Obi-Wan and the ship made it out here in once peace.” A loud boom came from the landing pad, and the shockwave shook the ship slightly. Ahsoka watched as the twilight and other ships on the landing platforms exploded into scrap metal and flames.

“Or not.” Anakin sighed. He pulled the cruiser around towards a different set of landing ports and began to activate the landing gear. Ahsoka stood up from her seat and began to make her way towards the door of the ship. The ship touched down and she heard footsteps coming from behind her as Anakin and Padme followed her towards the door. It opened with a quiet hiss, and the three of them jogged down the ramp and out onto the surface.

Ahsoka looked up and watched as all around her, people, blaster fire, smoke, and speeders moved around the air above them in a chaotic fashion. She could smell the scent of a battlefield- but this was different. She wasn’t in some jungle or some desert with her master, following orders from the council. They had gone rogue- directly against orders- to come here. And this was once a thriving city, that was being consumed by the fires of war. Ahsoka looked at Anakin and Padme, who both had similar expressions of despair on their faces.

“Now what?” Anakin asked, while looking back down at Padme.

“I… I’m not sure.” Padme began. “We have no way of contacting Obi-Wan or Satine, so we’ll have to think about where they would be.”

“The throne room?” Ahsoka suggested. Padme nodded.

“That’s a great place to start. We will be sure to find someone there if anything.”

“What about Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked Anakin. He rolled his eyes.

“Obi-Wan will be with the duchess, Snips.” He replied. “After all, she is his girlfriend.”

“What?” Ahsoka exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

“Anakin!” Padme said indignantly. He rolled his eyes.

“What?” He asked Padme and crossed his arms. “You know I’m right.” Padme rolled her eyes but didn’t comment. She was definitely going to ask Master Kenobi about this later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 story updates within 48 hours?! It's a new record for me haha.

Ahsoka turned another corner, following her master as they raced towards the throne room of Mandalore. The halls were quiet- and it was almost possible to believe that there was no civil war happening outside. The blaster fire and explosions were muffled, and the hallways were empty. It almost seemed as though they were walking though a dream. Ahsoka had never seen somewhere so important left unguarded.

“Where is everyone?” Padme asked as they looked around.

“I don’t know, but I doubt that all of the duchess’s guards left willingly.” Anakin replied. They turned another corner and suddenly stopped.

“Well,” Ahsoka gulped. “I guess that answers that question.” She said, while pointing at the body of dead guards that were scattered across the hallway. Anakin bent down and examined the wounds on one of the bodies laying close to them.

“These are lightsaber wounds.” He whispered in horror.

“Who could have done this?” Padme whispered back. Anakin stood back up and looked at the door at the end of the hallway.

“Maul.” He replied, his voice full of venom. “Which means we don’t have much time.” He started running towards the door, and Ahsoka followed. When they reached the door, Anakin kicked it open and it fell forward. The three of them ran into the throne room, and before anyone could get a word in, Padme pulled out her blaster and shot the two closest deathwatch guards. They both collapsed on either side of Obi-Wan, who was kneeling against the ground, his hands cuffed together. Ahead of them, Maul stood next to the throne, holding the duchess in a force chokehold. He dropped her, and she didn’t move after hitting the ground.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted as he ran forward.

“Skywalker.” Maul snarled. He stepped forward and ignited his lightsabers. He looked over at Ahsoka.

“I see you have brought your little pet with you as well.” He barred his teeth. Ahsoka ignited her blades and stood on the other side of Obi-Wan. From behind, Obi-Wan felt someone begin to mess with the handcuffs that were on him.

“Hello Obi-Wan,” He heard Padme’s voice say from behind him.

“How did you all know I was here?” Obi-Wan whispered incredulously.

“We figured that you would come to help your girlfriend after she sent the distress signal.” Anakin said while shrugging.

“She’s not my-“Obi-Wan began but was cut off by Padme.

“What he means is that we knew there was no way you were not going to come here and help the duchess.” Padme said as she continued to work on Obi-Wan’s handcuffs.

“And there was no way we were going to let you do it by yourself.” Anakin added on while smirking.

“The jedi, are mine.” Maul yelled as he pointed at them.

“We’ll take him together, Snips.”

“Right!” Ahsoka replied. Maul leapt forward, and Anakin blocked his blows. The other deathwatch members began firing their blasters at them, and Ahsoka stood in front of Obi-Wan and Padme, deflecting the shots that came their way. She heard a soft click from behind them and heard another saber ignite.

“Get Satnie!” Padme shouted. “We’ll hold them off!” Obi-Wan nodded and ran forwards, pushing forward through the blaster fire until he reached the body of the duchess. Ahsoka saw him bend down and check her pulse but looked away when she heard Anakin yell.

“Kenobi!” Maul screamed. Obi-Wan looked up in horror as he saw Maul standing above Anakin, who was laying on the ground motionless.

“I will kill your apprentice the same way I killed your master!” Obi-Wan felt the fear encasing his heart. Maul had almost taken Satine, and he couldn’t, no, he wouldn’t let Maul take Anakin away from him. He looked at Satine, her face relaxed in his arms as if she were asleep. But he knew that she had sustained serious injuries from Maul. He looked back up and watched as Maul raised his sabers up, ready to strike down on Anakin when Ahsoka leapt forward, blocking his blow.

Maul snarled as Ahsoka held on, stopping his blades form moving any further. He watched as Ahsoka’s grip on her blades tightened and could see her muscles straining at keeping Maul at bay. He began to set Satine down, when suddenly Anakin kicked and swept Maul’s legs out from underneath them. Obi-Wan let go of a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding when he watched Anakin stand back up, blue saber in hand, and by Ahsoka’s side.

“How is she?” Padme called as she ran up to Obi-Wan’s side. The senator had a cut on her forehead, but other than that seemed to be okay. She kneeled and cupped Satine’s face in her hand.

“She’s alive but we don’t have that much time.” Obi-Wan muttered. “We have to get out of here.” Suddenly, they heard a soft groan come from the duchess.

“Satine!” Obi-Wan and Padme exclaimed at the same time. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two of them.

“Padme?” She whispered. “How did you get here? Are you alright?” She asked. Padme smiled.

“Don’t worry about me. We’re fine. We have to get you out of here.” Padme said as she rested her hand on Satine’s shoulder. She frowned.

“Where is Maul?” She asked, while trying to sit up. Obi-Wan helped her into a sitting position, his hand on the small of her back. Padme smiled to herself, noticing the striking similarities between how Obi-Wan and Satine interacted in comparison to her and Anakin. That same gentle touch was only reserved for someone they loved.

“Anakin and Ahsoka are holding Maul off.” Padme said softly. The glass panels of the wall to their left suddenly exploded, and more deathwatch members flew in on jetpacks. The glass scattered around the room, and they watched as they began to surround Maul, Anakin, and Ahsoka.

“We have to help them!” Obi-Wan yelled as he stood up and ignited his saber. He began to run over towards them.

“No!” Anakin exclaimed. “Get your girlfriend and get out of here!” He yelled back. “Ahsoka and I will hold them off!” Obi-Wan saw Ahsoka smile slightly, and he looked back at where he had left Satine and Padme, who was now trying to help her up and get Satine to lean on her shoulder so they could begin to leave. He took one last look over at Anakin before rushing back to help Satine up.

“They’ve blocked the front entrance. Do you know of any other way to get out of here?” Obi-Wan asked as he shifted her weight onto his shoulder.

“There is a secret passage behind the throne.” She said in between labored breaths. “I can open it.” The three of them made their way over to the throne, and Satine pressed a button on the side of the throne. A section of the wall opened up, revealing a passageway that led out of the room.

“Anakin! Ahsoka!” Padme yelled as she watched the two of them steadily lose ground to Maul and his men. “We have to go, now!” The two of them turned around and began to run towards them, but Anakin cried out in pain and fell forward, clutching his right shoulder.

“I’ve been hit!” He yelled. Ahsoka stopped and began to go back to help him but another shot almost hit her in the head and she hesitated.

“Ahsoka, run!” He ordered.

“We aren’t leaving without you, Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled. Ahsoka leapt in front of Anakin and began to deflect more blaster fire, and the two of them made their way towards the passage.

“Do not let them escape!” Maul screamed at his men. He sprinted towards the five of them, but Satine pressed on a lose tile in the wall of the passageway, shutting the door right in his face. The room was quiet, and all that could be heard was the ragged breathing of everyone, as they tried to catch their breath after everything that had happened.

“Well, we are all still alive.” Padme said. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many thoughts and feelings about Obi-Wan and Satine. They both deserved better.

“We have to keep moving.” Obi-Wan said as he supported Satine’s weight. “Maul and his men will be able to cut through that wall at any moment.” He brushed the lock of hair that had fallen into his face with his free hand and looked around. The walls were solid rock, but he knew that eventually, a lightsaber would be able to cut through them. He looked back down at Satine, her face illuminated by the glow of Anakin and Ahsoka’s sabers. His gaze met Anakin’s who looked at him with an unreadable expression- in fact, Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin look at him like that before. He also noted that he was holding his saber in his left hand

“Anakin, your shoulder.” Obi-Wan commented. Anakin smirked.

“It’s not that bad.” He said, but Obi-Wan knew he was just trying to keep up a front so that no one had to worry about him. But he would always worry about Anakin, even if Anakin were just in his own quarters, tinkering with some spare parts or reading a holobook that he had finally gotten spare time to look at. Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head, and the lock of hair he pushed away fell back in front of his face. He saw Ahsoka roll her eyes behind him.

Padme narrowed her eyes, clearly not buying Anakin’s front. She looked at Satine.

“Which way towards the hangar?” She asked softly.

“We will take the first left, and then another right after that. That will take us to the hangar.” Satine said through labored breaths.

“If the ship is still there, that is.” Ahsoka chimed in. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be there, Snips.” Anakin muttered. “Have some faith.”

“Hey!” She exclaimed “I’m just saying; from what we’ve seen today, Maul is crazy and will stop at nothing to get us.”

“All the reason for us to get moving.” Obi-Wan said as he adjusted Satine’s weight against his side. The rest of them nodded.

“Here, let me help you.” Padme said as she held out her arms and walking over. After they were settled, she looked over at Anakin and Ahsoka and nodded.

Then they began to walk, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts.

In another life, Obi-Wan was being teased by Qui-Gon about his feeling for a young Duchess of Mandalore. Running through the ruins of a war-torn planet, bonding over the warmth of a hastily made fire. Swearing to lay down his own life to protect hers. He looked up at Anakin, holing his saber up against the darkness of the tunnel, his padawan at his side. He smiled at the thought of Anakin doing the same with Padme. While he knew that Anakin and Padme were trying to keep their feelings for each other, they were less than subtle. At first, he had wondered that maybe he had not trained Anakin well enough, even though these feelings were natural. But as he watched- and saw how happy they made each other; he chose to turn a blind eye. He figured it was for the better, for them to be able to share a moment of happiness, before the war tore them away from each other once again. And while the scenery might have been different- the lush rolling hills of Naboo instead of the bleak cliffs of Mandalore, the sentiment, the feelings, the emotions- they were all the same. He looked at Satine’s face, the light from the sabers ahead of them casting shadows against her sharp cheekbones. Even like this, he thought- no he knew, that she was as beautiful as ever. And that loved her now as he loved her then.

“Is this the turn?” Anakin asked, his voice echoing off of the walls. Ahead of them stood a fork in their path, and in the darkness of the passageways, neither seemed like an option that Obi-Wan wanted to take.

“Yes.” Satine replied. They kept moving through the tunnel, and the silene was heavy until Ahsoka spoke.

“Master,” She began, looking up at Anakin.

“Yeah?” Anakin asked.

“What are we gonna do if our ship isn’t there anymore?” She asked tentatively. Anakin sighed, and Obi-Wan could hear the exhaustion and weariness echoing through the chamber from the small gesture, and he could feel it in the force.

“We’ll steal one of the other ones from the platform. Make sure you pick a good one though. The _Twilight_ was nice, but I’d prefer if we got a ship that has a better medical bay.” Anakin replied. Ahsoka snorted and then the two of them launched into a discussion about different ship models.

“Well,” Satine began. “I can see where Skywalker got his sarcasm from.” She said as she looked at Obi-Wan, who smiled softly.

“Yes, well, if you had to deal with a 15-year-old Anakin, you would get quite… snippy as well.” Obi-Wan retorted. On Satine’s other side, Padme giggled.

“Well, Ahsoka and Anakin do have a lot in common.” She said. “Although I’m still amazed at the council’s decision to let Anakin teach.” Padme continued. She looked at Obi-Wan.

“That was your idea, wasn’t it?” She said with a smile. Obi-Wan shifted Satine’s weight and elected to stay quiet, but he knew that Padme could see the smirk on his face.

“Perhaps.” He whispered as they made the right turn that Satine was talking about. Suddenly, the corridor rumbled, and they heard a series of muffled explosions from above. Dust rained down from the ceiling on to them, dimming the glow of Anakin and Ahsoka’s sabers.

“We better hurry, I didn’t like the sound of that.” Anakin said, his voice tight with pain. Obi-Wan felt Padme adjust Satine’s weight, and they began to move faster, fueled by the sense of urgency that the force was providing them with. Ahead, Obi-Wan spotted a light in front of what looked like a blast door.

“We made it.” Satine said and sighed. “Now let’s just hope that your ship is still here, Padme.”

“Right.” Padme replied with a grimace. They approached the door, and Satine held her palm up to a tile on the side of the door. They slid open silently, and the bright light from the sun above shone down on them harshly. The explosions from above rained down on the city, taking lives everywhere they looked. Fires burned, and blaster fire reigned down from all directions as the two clans fought for control of the capital city. A speeder crashed into a nearby building, and Obi-Wan winced as he heard the passengers cry out in the force before they were silenced.

“The ship!” Padme exclaimed while pointing. Ahead of them stood Padme’s cruiser, and several members of deathwatch were surrounding it, trying to close in and prevent their escape. But, several other mandalorians stood with their backs against the cruiser, firing back and defending the ship.

“Bo-Katan.” Satine whispered, her eyes staring at one mandalorian woman in particular that was trying to defend the ship’s help but was slowly losing ground as deathwatch members closed in on her.

“Ready when you are Snips.” Anakin said as he flourished his blade in his hand. Ahsoka brought hers down into her fighting stance and nodded back at him. The motion caught the eye of several deathwatch members who turned their attention away from the ship and towards the jedi.

Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to send me a prompt on tumblr @sonderwalker!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my other two fix-it stories are full of angst so I am currently compensating by making this chapter lighthearted  
> It won't stay that way. Get ready.

Obi-Wan had never been this afraid in his life. Not when he first faced off Maul. Not when he was on the run with Satine. Not when he and Anakin had faced Count Dooku. Not when Anakin had been captured and tortured. Not when Maul returned and began to hunt him down with his brother.

But now, holding the love of his life in his arms as he ran through explosions and blaster fire, watching Anakin do all that he could to make sure that they made it out safe- he was afraid. Here before him where the two people that he loved the most- and if something went wrong, he would have to watch them die in his arms.

Blaster fire shot past him in multiple directions. He ducked as an explosive flew overhead and exploded behind them. Ahead, the members of death watch continued closing in on Padme’s cruiser. Obi-Wan could see why Anakin had fallen in love with her, and not just because of her looks. She had the same reckless bravery that he had- putting herself in harms way to save her loved ones. Padme shot at one person after another, taking out as many death watch members as she could. In front were Anakin and Ahsoka, deflecting as many shots as they could, but Obi-Wan could tell that they were getting tired, and that Anakin’s injury hurt more than he was letting on. He turned his attention back to the ship, focused on his goal- placing one foot in front of the other as they made their way across the landing platform when he heard Anakin scream again.

Obi-Wan felt his heart hammer in his chest at the sound- he _couldn’t_ lose Anakin. Not now. Not like this. He turned around, but before he could move, and help Anakin- who was now on his knees, he heard Bo-Katan scream at him.

“Keep going, Kenobi!” He heard her say. And he did. One foot in front of the other. It wasn’t until a second explosion rocked the landing platform- too close for comfort that he turned around again.

“Ahsoka!” He heard Padme and Anakin cry out in horror. Obi-Wan searched around frantically, looking for her, but the smoke and the dust limited his visibility.

“Ahsoka!” He screamed when he heard no response from her. He heard some coughing coming from the left and he turned around and watched as two silhouettes rose from the smoke and ashes. As the dust cleared, he saw Ahsoka standing, her blades now reignited in her hands, and Korkie Kryze standing by her side, a blaster in his hands. Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped in shock, and Padme lowered her blaster in confusion for a moment before a blue blade appeared in front of them, blocking several shots that were originally designed for their heads. Obi-Wan sighed in relief when he realized that Anakin was back in the fight, but couldn’t help but worry when he noticed that his former apprentice was now holding his blade in his left hand instead of his right- which was currently clutched against his torso. The ship was close now- but they were losing more and more ground to the death watch members, and Obi-Wan knew that Maul would be here any second. He could feel the cold, dark presence of the former sith lord approaching. He could feel the hatred. But Obi-Wan kept going. Padme ran ahead of him as the ramp for the cruiser lowered and she entered the ship. He could hear footsteps coming up from behind him as Ahsoka and Anakin ran past, and Korkie caught up to them.

“Here let me help.” He said as he reached his arms out. Obi-Wan shifted Satine’s weight so that they were both carrying her, and they ran up the ramp. Once inside the ship, Obi-Wan and Korkie took Satine to the medical bay- having been on Padme’s ship multiple times, he knew where it was without asking, and Korkie followed silently. He felt the ship’s engines hum to life through the floor of the medical bay, and the initial jolt as it gained speed and prepared to leave the atmosphere. But he wasn’t focused on that now. He was focused Satine- who lay in front of him, unresponsive. To his right, stood Korkie, his emotions raw and intense in the force as they watched the medical droid work.

After some time, the door to the medical bay opened and Padme, Ahsoka and Anakin- who was still clutching his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked away from Satine and at the three of them. Padme walked past him as she reached for a first-aid kit and passed it to Anakin, who was currently removing his outer tunic and winced.

“This isn’t how I imagined our next meeting would go.” Ahsoka muttered as she looked at Korkie.

“Neither did I.” He said while shrugging. “But I didn’t imagine our first meeting would involve us putting the prime minister in jail either.” He smiled a bit, and she smiled back.

“Well, I’m just glad to see that we all made it out of there in one piece.” Padme said as she walked over and stood next to Anakin.

“Ah, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked up from his shoulder, disinfectant in the other hand as he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think you’ve formally met Korkie.” Obi-Wan said.

“Korkie Kryze.” Korkie said as he nodded his head.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, officially that is.” Anakin said as he placed the disinfectant on the blaster wounds. He winced before continuing. “Although I’ve heard a lot about you from Ahsoka.”

“Likewise.” Padme chimed in. “Your aunt talks about you all the time.” Padme said softly.

“Is she… is she going to be alright?” Korkie asked softly.

“I am sure that your aunt will be fine.” Korkie said as he rested a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, and they watched in silence as the medical droid continued to work and as Anakin applied the bacta to his shoulder.

“But what will happen to us now?” He whispered.

“For now,” Anakin began as began to put his robes back on. “We will head back to Coruscant and regroup.” Korkie frowned.

“But the republic is corrupt.” He pointed out.

“We don’t have any other option.” Anakin countered. “Look kid,” He said after a moment “I know you’ve been through a lot, but we have to get back and regroup. Head somewhere where Maul and Deathwatch won’t follow us.”

“Besides,” Ahsoka said. “You’ve never been to Coruscant before! You might like it.” She said while shrugging. The group lapsed into another moment of silence before Anakin cleared his throat.

“Well,” He began “I think that we should give the duchess some space. She’ll be waking up soon and we don’t want to overwhelm her.”

“Right.” Padme replied.

“Come on, Snips.” Anakin said as he hopped off of the examination bench. Obi-Wan watched as the three of them left the room and he stood there with Korkie, in silence.

“You know,” Ahsoka said as she started at the Sabacc board in front of her. “I don’t think that Korkie really looks like Duchess Satine.”

“Oh?” Anakin replied as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Padme who had her face schooled into one of perfect neutrality.

“Yeah! I kinda think… that he looks like Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka said. She quickly looked up from the board when she heard Anakin gasp, and raised her eyebrows in shock as she watched Padme slap her hand over her master’s mouth.

“Um… is everything alright?” She asked, startled at their sudden change in behavior.

“You know what, Ahsoka? Anakin and I have something… serious that we need to talk about.” Padme said hurriedly before getting up and leaving the table, pulling Anakin along with his good arm. She heard them go down a hallway, and heard her Master exclaim “I can’t believe this!” before they entered another room and it was quiet again. Suddenly, her comm beeped. She answered and heard a series of beeps from R2. Moments later, Anakin and Padme reappeared.

“R2 said we have a message from the council. And another one from the chancellor.” Anakin said, his voice serious.

“How are we gonna get out of this one, Master?” Ahsoka whispered, looking at the two of them. Padme raised her hand.

“I will speak to the chancellor and try to delay the meetings for as long as we can. We need the duchess to be well enough so that she can give her account on everything that happened.”

“And so that Obi-Wan can inform the council.” Anakin added on. “But we won’t be able to do that much until Duchess Satine is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the AU starts during this chapter and continues

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Anakin said as he crossed his arms while leaning on the door frame that led to the cockpit.

“What?” Padme asked as she turned around from the holo to face him.

“I’m thinking about how it’s weird that the chancellor is taking so long to answer. He said it was urgent.” Padme continued while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Anakin frowned. “You’re right, that is weird.” He sighed. “But that wasn’t what I was thinking about.”

He took a deep breath before he continued to speak “If Korkie is really Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine’s kid…” He trailed off. Padme held up a hand.

“Even if he is, and we might be wrong about this whole thing, it isn’t our place to have Obi-Wan and Satine tell us their business.” Her expression darkened. “Obi-Wan and Satine don’t know that we’re married. Why would they have to tell us about a child that they might have had?”

Anakin opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His brow furrowed. “Korkie is force sensitive, I can feel it.” He replied.

“Then why wouldn’t he have been brought to the temple when he was a child?” Padme asked, tucking the same strand of hair behind her ear.

Anakin scoffed. “For the same reason I wasn’t. Mandalore isn’t a part of the republic. Also, the mandalorians have gone to war with the jedi several times in the pats. It’s not like they would be keen to give over their children to something that they actively fought against.”

Padme sighed. “You’re right but…” She trailed off and looked out the window.

“But?” Anakin prompted while raising an eyebrow.

“But I still think we should talk to Obi-Wan and Satine. They’ll be more open with us if we’re open with them about our relationship.”

“What?” Anakin exclaimed.

“Think about it, Ani!” Padme replied. “You and Obi-Wan are so alike at times that I don’t know how you two can’t see it. Would you really judge Obi-Wan for being in love?” She whispered.

“No. I wouldn’t.” Anakin affirmed.

“And do you think Obi-Wan would judge us in return?”

Anakin sighed. “I guess not.”

“Great.” Padme said and smiled. “Why don’t you go check on him and Satine while I wait for the chancellor to answer the holo?” Padme turned back to face the projection, but she didn’t need to be force sensitive to know that her husband was hesitant.

“He really needs a friend right now, Anakin. He needs you.” She said, watching as the chancellor’s image came into view.

“Hello, your excellency.” Padme said as she smiled slightly at the sound of her husband’s footsteps walking away.

“Ahsoka, Korkie.” Anakin said as he entered the ship’s common room. They both looked up from their sabacc game and at him.

“Have you two seen Obi-Wan?” he asked. Ahsoka shrugged and looked at Korkie.

“I think he’s still in the medical bay, with my aunt.” Korkie replied softly.

Anakin nodded and walked off. Ahsoka and Korkie looked at each other, a moment of silence passing between them before Korkie spoke.

“Are they always like this?” He asked Ahsoka. She bit her lip.

“No, but if it’s important enough they’ll let us know. Or we can spy on them.” She replied with a sly grin. Korkie stared down the hallway that Anakin had walked down.

“Well, what’s stopping us now?” He asked, leaning forward.

“I think this is something they need to sort out. The force is tense around all of them… and it might be better if we let them figure it out on their own.” Ahsoka replied and placed a hand on his shoulder. Korkie sat back with a huff, and Ahsoka tried not to laugh. He really, really, reminded her of Master Kenobi.

The door slid open and Anakin walked in, but he didn’t move any further. On the bed he saw the duchess- who was still unconscious, but her vital signs (as far as Anakin could tell) looked stable. However, next to her bedside, sat Obi-Wan, his head in his hands. They said nothing to each other, but Anakin could feel the exhaustion, the relief, and the sorrow rolling off of Obi-Wan in waves.

He cleared his throat.

Obi-Wan jumped slightly in his seat and looked up at Anakin.

“We… we should talk.” Anakin said sheepishly.

“We should.” Obi-Wan said as he brushed his hair out of his face with his hand.

“I like your armor, it’s nice look on you.” Anakin began. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up. You know red is not my color.” Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin smiled a little, relieved to see that at least his master still had a sense of humor. A moment of silence passed before Anakin spoke again.

“I get why you did what you did.” He said softly. “I would have done the same thing.” He muttered. The door opened behind Anakin, and Obi-Wan watched as Padme walked in, her expression serious.

“Oh, I’m sure you would have.” Obi-Wan responded. “Remember when the blue shadow virus was unleashed on Naboo?”

Padme groaned. “I would prefer not to. I had never been that sick before in my life.” Anakin turned to look at her and shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad to see your sense of humor has survived this whole ordeal.” Padme said while crossing her arms.

“It’s about the only thing, to be honest.” Obi-Wan retorted. Padme and Anakin laughed before her expression turned serious again.

“Master Windu is requesting both of you. He says it’s urgent.” She looked at Satine and then back at Obi-Wan. “And he wasn’t taking no for an answer.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked at Anakin who shrugged again. He turned back to face Satine, and Anakin had never seen him make that face before.

It looked like he was trying not to cry.

“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan.” Padme said softly. “I’ll keep an eye on her. And Anakin and I will be here for you, as you friends.”

“That’s right.” Anakin said while nodding. Obi-Wan stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the door. Anakin put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them left. He took one last glance back at Padme, watching as she took Obi-Wan’s seat at the duchess’s side. They walked back towards the cockpit and passed by a sleeping Korkie and Ahsoka who had grown tired of sabacc. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I’m sure we will hear Ahsoka complaining about sore shoulders if she keeps sleeping like that.” Obi-Wan said as they stopped to look at the two of them. “Let’s make sure to wake them up when we are done speaking to the council.”

“Right.” Anakin said as he walked over and opened the door to the cockpit. They slid into the pilot and co-pilot seats, and Obi-Wan addressed Master Windu.

“We have a situation back at the temple. You must return immediately.” Master Windu said, his voice stern.

“Why, what happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

“There has been an attack on the temple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens...  
> thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my american readers: make sure you are registered to vote.

“How did this happen?” Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan stood there in shock- he knew that relations with the public had not been as good as they once had been, but he hadn’t expected for things to turn so quickly, and without warning.

“We’re still investigating.” Mace responded.

“Well, how bad was the damage?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping for the best.

“Several jedi and troops are dead, more are injured.” Mace replied, his voice grim.

“Well, I had been talking to Senator Organa about how our relationship with the public had not been the best recently, but I didn’t think it was this bad…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“Bombing the temple is an act of terrorism, so I’d guess that whoever did this was trying to make a point either against the war or against the jedi.” Anakin added, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Or both.” Mace said. “I need you two back here at the temple as soon as you can.” He turned to face Obi-Wan and look him in the eye. “And we will talk about your most recent adventure, Kenobi.” The hologram cut out, and Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

“Well, now what?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I’m going to change out of this armor, and then I’ll meet you in the common room to discuss our next steps.” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin looked at him closely and was startled by the shadows under his eyes. He put a hand on his shoulder.

“You look like you could use some rest, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said softly. Obi-Wan smiled softly and looked back at Anakin.

“And so, do you. How is your arm?”

Anakin shrugged “It’s fine. Sore but it’ll be fine soon enough.” He began to walk back out into the common room, and they both stopped at the sight in front of them.

“Well, it looks like we weren’t the only ones in need of some rest.” Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin tried not to laugh at the silly expression that Ahsoka was making in her sleep, and he tried his best to not loudly comment on how much Korkie looked like Obi-Wan, even in his sleep. Obi-Wan continued walking.

“I’ll see you in a moment, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said before turning around a corner. Anakin sighed, and took one last look at Ahsoka and Korkie before realizing that he had to go and tell Padme and Satine the news that he had just heard. Quickly walking down the hall, Anakin arrived at the door that lead to the medical bay. It opened, and he almost walked right into Padme, who was on her way out.

“Oh, my goodness, Ani!” Padme exclaimed while taking a step back. “You startled me!”

“Sorry.” Anakin responded sheepishly. A movement caught his eye and he looked past Padme.

“Duchess Satine!” Anakin exclaimed. “I’m glad to see that you’re awake.” Satine smiled softly.

“I am glad to be awake.” She replied. She turned her head slightly. “Have you seen Obi-Wan?” She asked. Anakin nodded, and looked at Padme who grinned.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab him.” He said as he quickly turned around to leave. Again, he was rushing down the hallway of the ship, past Ahsoka and Korkie- who he did stop to look at again just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, and the continuing down the hallway.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed as he entered a spare room. There, Anakin saw his old master standing in front of a mirror, back in his jedi robes. He was holding his lightsaber in his hand and looking at it with an odd expression on his face. Obi-Wan clipped his saber back onto his belt and looked at Anakin.

“The duchess is awake, and she is asking for you.” Anakin told him with a grin. Obi-Wan’s face lit up, and he almost beat Anakin to the door. Again, he was rushing down the hallway, but this time he was also trying to keep up with Obi-Wan, who had suddenly stopped once they reached the common room.

“Should we wake them up?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, let’s let them rest. They will need it.” Obi-Wan whispered. “Especially considering what we will be returning to.” Anakin sighed.

“I’d rather not think about that right now.” Anakin replied as he turned to head back towards the medical bay. Obi-Wan followed and they were moving at a slower pace now, but Anakin saw the purpose behind his steps as they continued onward.

The door to the medical bay opened, and Anakin smiled as he saw Padme sitting on Satine’s bed and they seemed to be having an interesting conversation. They both looked up.

“I see you changed your clothes.” Satine remarked with a smirk. Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan’s ears turn red before, but he guessed that there was a first time for everything. Padme’s expression caught his eye though, and he could tell from the way she was biting her lip that she was trying not to laugh. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“There has been an attack on the temple on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan said, squaring his shoulders and schooling his face into a neutral expression.

“What?” Padme exclaimed. “What do you mean ‘attack’?”

“We don’t know much.” Anakin replied while holding up his hands. “But several jedi and clones are dead, and more are injured.”

“The council has asked for Anakin and me to return to Coruscant immediately.” Obi-Wan added, his voice grim. Padme’s shoulders slumped and she exhaled.

“Interfering with Mandalore could have technically been illegal.” She began in a small voice. “And considering that with how I’m assuming the people of Coruscant are viewing the war, this could sway the public opinion in a negative way.”

“Even if you were doing the right thing?” Satine questioned.

“Especially then.” Obi-Wan confirmed.

“People in the core worlds don’t really know… or care about what happens in the outer rim. That’s one of the reasons for why the war, and the republic are so controversial.” Anakin said slowly. Padme blinked a few times. She wasn’t expecting Anakin to say something like that, but then she thought about the words his mother had told him all of those years ago on Tatooine and understood exactly where he was coming from. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“You, of all people, are criticizing the republic?” He questioned. Anakin shrugged.

“There are people… in the republic who are trying to do the right thing. But what I’m saying is those gestures don’t reach people in the outer rim.” Anakin replied. “And I’ve seen protests in front of the temple and outside of the senate building. People in the core worlds don’t understand what’s going on out there, and- “

“Don’t see the point in fighting.” Padme finished.

“Well, swaying the opinions of trillions of people is quite the daunting task.” Satine commented. “And I would know, trust me.”

“For now, we should rest and regroup. We can come up with a better plan once we have all rested and eaten.” Obi-Wan said.

“Well, we still have 36 hours until we reach Coruscant.” Anakin added.

“Let’s regroup in 12 hours then.” Padme suggested. He looked at Padme.

“I’m going to go wake up Ahsoka and Korkie. Snips will complain about how her montrails hurt if she keeps sleeping like that, and I don’t want to hear it.” Anakin said and turned to leave.

“Wait, how are they doing?” Satine asked as the door opened. Anakin paused.

“They’re fine, just asleep at the Sabacc table.” He shrugged and left.

“They’ve both grown so much, especially Ahsoka!” Satine remarked. “I can’t believe how tall she is now.”

“I’m sure that she’ll eventually reach Anakin’s height, and he will no longer be able to tease her about being short.” Obi-Wan replied while stroking his beard. Padme stood up from Satie’s bed and began to leave.

“I have to speak with Senator Organa about something important.” She said and looked at Obi-Wan. “But I’m sure that Master Kenobi will be good company.” She smiled and walked out.

It was quiet for a moment before Satine spoke.

“You can tell that Padme is in love with Anakin. It’s obvious from the way she looks at him.” She whispered.

“Oh, the feeling is mutual, I assure you.” Obi-Wan replied, sitting on her bed. Satine grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and laced her fingers with his.

“But, are we really that different, Obi-Wan?” She asked, look at him in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long! I got sidetracked with working on a bunch of one-shots.   
> Requests are open if you would like to request a one-shot!

Ahsoka watched as Anakin and Padme steered the ship through Coruscant’s atmosphere. The clouds breaking apart, revealing the tops of skyscrapers that poked through the clouds. Ahead, she spotted the familiar dome of the senate building, and behind that she saw the spires of the jedi temple, shining like precious gems in the morning sun.

None of them said anything as they steered the ship towards the hangar by Padme’s apartment. It wasn’t until they had landed and shut everything off before someone spoke.

“Well,” Anakin began. “We all made it.” Padme sighed, but Ahsoka saw her smile.

“But where do we go from here?” She asked. Ahsoka heard the doors to the cockpit open behind her and in walked Satine.

“Might I suggest that we hold an emergency session with the senate?” Satine asked. “Death watch has been working extensively with both the separatists and with Maul.” She sighed. “I have tried as hard as I could to keep Mandalore out of the war, and to protect my people. But I fear that without republic assistance…” she trailed off.

“Of course.” Padme replied, getting up from her seat and placing a hand on Satine’s shoulder. “I will speak to the chancellor immediately.”

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said as he got up from the other seat. “Let’s get Obi-Wan and head back to the temple. I’m sure that the council is waiting to hear from us.”

“Right.” She said as she got up slowly. They walked out of the cockpit, and through the rest of the ship. Once they exited, they saw Obi-Wan talking to Korkie. He looked up as he heard them approaching.

“Anakin, Ahsoka.” He said while nodding his head. “The Council is waiting for us.”

“Well, what shall I do while you all speak with the council?” Korkie asked the three of them.

“Your aunt and Senator Amidala will be speaking to the chancellor and the senate as soon as possible.” Ahsoka responded.

“They’re going to need your help, especially the duchess, to help prepare their case and talk about what happened on Mandalore.” Obi-Wan said.

“You were there when everything happened, and you can probably recount more of the events that lead to Maul taking over than we can.” Anakin suggested.

“Although I am sure that the chancellor will want to ask us as well what happened at some point.” Obi-Wan said while stroking his beard and looking at Anakin.

“But for now, we must go our separate ways.” Obi-Wan said as Satine and Padme exited the ship.

“We’ll contact you when we’re done speaking to the council.” Anakin said, smiling at Padme. Suddenly, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan’s comlinks beeped.

“That would be the council.” Obi-Wan sighed. “We will be in touch, duchess.” He said before walking away. Anakin and Ahsoka followed, but Ahsoka turned around one last time to wave to Korkie before falling in line with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

* * *

“So,” Mace began. “We will assign Skywalker and his padawan to investigate the bombing. Under different circumstances, we would have asked someone else, but the war has left us.... strained.”

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded. “Is there anywhere in particular that you want us to start looking?” Anakin asked.

“Start by reviewing the security footage, you should.” Yoda suggested.

“We have also obtained the chemical composition of the bomb by analyzing the explosion. We want you to investigate that as well.” Plo Koon added on.

“Is there anyone that you suspect could be behind the bombing?” Ahsoka asked tentatively.

Mace Sighed. “Not at the moment, which is why it is imperative that you two begin your investigation as soon as possible.”

“We will, Master.” Anakin replied. He nodded.

“Then you two are dismissed.” The pair both bowed and began to exit, each of them glancing at Obi-Wan before exiting the council chambers. His expression was unreadable. 

* * *

“Ugh, Skyguy, we’re gonna be here all day!” Ahsoka groaned as she leaned back into her seat. “Plus, we still have to reach out to Padme!”

“I already did.” Anakin muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen. Ahsoka sat up in her chair.

“What, when?”

“When you went to go get some lunch.”

“And did you eat something?” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. Anakin shrugged.

“That’s not important right now.” She rolled her eyes and leaned over to see what he was looking at.

“See anything interesting?” Ahsoka asked, watching as Anakin began to frown.

“The security footage from the lower levels. Someone enters the temple through one of the entrances on the lower levels a few hours before the bombing.” Ahsoka frowned as well.

“The lower levels? But no one goes down there anymore. We don’t even learn all of the different paths through there anymore.”

“Exactly. We don’t, but a temple guard would know all of them.” Anakin muttered. Ahsoka gasped softly.

“Do you think… that whoever did this… had help, from someone inside of the temple?” Ahsoka asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Anakin said darkly. “But this means that this investigation is about to get way more complicated than we originally thought.” 

“So… where do we start?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin leaned back in his chair.

“Have you ever been to the lower levels of the temple?” Anakin asked her. She shook her head.

“Have you?”

“Once, but it was a long time ago.” He replied.

“How did you get down there? Who took you?” She asked.

“Actually… it was the chancellor who took me, when I was a padawan.” Anakin replied while shrugging.

“The chancellor? What would he know about the lower levels of the jedi temple?” Ahsoka asked. A shiver ran through both, and they looked around.

“Did you- “

“Yeah.”

“Well, at least I told Padme that we might not see them for a while.” Anakin said as he pulled up schematics of the temple’s lower levels. “For now, let’s figure out which way the person in the footage went and follow their steps.”

* * *

Several hours later, Ahsoka found herself standing next to her master as they walked through the lower levels of the city, heading towards the entrance they suspected the person went through. Both of their hoods were up, and their cloaks carefully concealed their weapons.

“Stay close to me, Snips.” Anakin muttered.

“I will.” She said as they walked down another staircase. As the duo descended, the air grew colder, and heavier. Despite having her cloak on, the cold still came through, and she couldn’t help but shiver again.

“Master,” She whispered, amazed that she could see her own breath.

“I know, I sense it too.” He said. The two of them stood there for a moment, waiting, and listening. They were so far down now, that Ahsoka could barely hear the bustling sound of the city above them. There was no natural light, and the only thing that lit their way was red lights that were placed against the walls.

She had never seen hell before but based off of what she had heard in the legends she read for her history classes, she guessed that this is what it looked like. Suddenly, they heard footsteps from ahead, and they both raced after them. Ahead, she could see a cloaked figure running through the maze of doors and staircases that were in front of them. As they got closer, Ahsoka noticed that their robes didn’t look like jedi robes. Which eliminated the idea that this was an inside job.

But who else knew about these lower levels of the temple aside from the Jedi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short but still important

Ahsoka walked beside Anakin, his face hidden by his hood. As they continued further down, it grew darker and colder as they left the warmth of the temple. She could see her breath now, and looked up at Anakin again, expecting to hear him complaining about the cold. But he didn’t say anything. The stone beneath their feet was black, and it stood out in comparison to the red lights. Pillars stood to either side of them, reaching high into the shadows. It didn’t matter which way she looked, there was darkness all around her. The only thing that wasn’t dark, was the presence of her master in the force. But even then, here, and now it felt strange. Muddled. Like as if someone had placed transparisteel between her and a fire.

She wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin whispered; his voice barely audible over the wind rushing between the pillars. “Do you hear that?” She strained to listen but heard nothing except for the wind. 

“No. What do you hear?” She asked, watching his head turn.

“Someone… someone is speaking to me.”

“Who’s talking to you?” She asked, her hands moving towards the hilt of her sabers. Anakin quickly turned and ignited his blade. The blue glow illuminated the darkness.

But there was no one there. He deactivated it, breathing heavily. He sighed and looked at something ahead, on the ground. She saw it too- the object was a pale shade of grey and stood out amongst the darkness. Anakin walked forward, and he stopped to pick up it up.

“What’s that?” Ahsoka asked, her voice sounding suddenly quite far away. But her master didn’t respond. He brought the object up to his face.

It felt like time slowed down, and Ahsoka was moving through syrup as she tried to get closer towards him. Panic swelling in her chest as she watched him bring the mask closer and closer to his face. The howling wind turned to sinister whispers, and as she got closer, they got louder.

She smacked the mask out of his hand. Anakin gasped and stood up, igniting his saber, and twirling around to face the shadows behind him. His blue blade shone like a single beacon of hope in the dark, but when the light shone, it lit up nothing. He sighed, his shoulders sagging and put his saber away.

“Master?” Ahsoka reached an arm out tentatively. She stopped when both of their commlinks beeped.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice rang out in the emptiness of… wherever they were. A moment passed before he brought his wrist up towards his mouth.

“I’m here.” He replied, but Ahsoka didn’t miss the way his voice trembled slightly.

“I need you and Ahsoka back here as soon as you can get here.”

“We’ll be there.” He dropped his arm back to his side.

“Let’s get out of here, Snips.” He said, his hood still obscuring his face. 

“Right.” Ahsoka replied. She wanted to ask if he was alright, and what was on the mask, but she held her tongue. She had been with Anakin long enough to be able to tell when he didn’t want to talk.

The rest of the trip back to the temple was quiet. Ahsoka walked next to Anakin, but his hood still covered most of his face. She was waiting him to suggest they stop somewhere to get a snack, to comment on an ad they saw for a new speeder model. But he didn’t say anything, and they walked through the halls of the temple in silence. Even now, it still felt like as if the cold from earlier were clinging to her bones.

Maybe that was why Anakin hadn’t taken off his hood yet.

He waived the door open and stepped inside. Ahead, by the window, Obi-Wan was pacing, his face light up by the lights of the city. Anakin took his hood off, and Ahsoka let out of breath that she didn’t even know that she was holding when she saw that he looked… normal.

He looked normal.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked as he stepped forward. He had stopped pacing, but now had his arms wrapped around his torso. Ahsoka had never seen him look so lost before.

“The senate will be meeting to discuss what to do about Mandalore tomorrow.” He said, and sighed.

“And what about the duchess? Is she well enough to speak in front of the senate?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Satine has been recovering well, and I know that there is nothing that I can do to convince her to stop. Once she has her mind set on something…” He trailed off, a small smile forming on his face.

“Maybe Padme could help?” Anakin suggested?

“She’s already got a committee formed to help.”

“That’s not all there is, is there?” Ahsoka asked.

“You are as perceptive as always, padawan.” Obi-Wan replied.

“The Chancellor… wants to have Maul captured as soon as possible.”

“Wait. Aren’t there a bunch of treaties in place to stop republic interference on Mandalore?” Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Obi-Wan nodded.

“But Maul is neither Republic nor Separatists.”

“He’s a sith, right?” Ahsoka said. “So, shouldn’t there be a jedi committee to help hunt Maul down? Isn’t hunting down sith lords what we do as jedi?”

“Well, we do other things as well.” Anakin said. “Like hunting down former sith as well.” He grinned.

“I’ll tell the council, about your… suggestion.” Obi-Wan told both of them. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin and smiled. He smiled back, but in his eyes, the cold, the ice from earlier was still there. She blinked and it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more plot! i am excited with where this story is going to go

Padme sat in her office, her head in her hands. The ornate wig that she was wearing now seemed much heavier than it had in the morning when Sabe had first put it on. The door to her office chimed.

“Come in!” She shouted, lifting her head up. The door opened, revealing Satine, who was now dressed in a blue gown. Padme smiled softly and stood greet her.

“I’m glad to see that you are doing better.” She said as she walked towards her. “And I think I know why you are here as well.”

“The decision for direct interference from the republic’s military will not end well, Padme.” Satine said with a frown. “Many of my people despise the war and its effects on the galaxy. We have no desire to be dragged into this conflict as well.”

Padme sighed. “I don’t think that Maul is giving you much of a choice. When I was queen of Naboo, in my first term, Maul was in the palace. He was waiting to ambush us.”

“I know,” Satine said, looking away. “Obi-Wan told me.”

“Then you must understand- you will need the help of the jedi in order to defeat Maul!” She replied. Satine looked back up at her.

“I know.” She said softly.

“I understand being a pacifist.” Padme began slowly. “Many of my colleagues in the senate also do not believe that violence is the answer. But Maul and Death Watch are not giving you a choice. They will continue to slaughter innocents and destroy what you have spent years building.”

“Padme, violence is not the answer.” Satine said sternly.

“You cannot reason with the sith.” Padme shot back. “You will have to stand your ground and defend yourself as the duchess of Mandalore.”

“I have stood my ground!” Satine shouted. “I have tried for so long, to lead my people on a path to peace. But we always seem to revert back to war.” She said quietly, her shoulders slumping.

“In order to stop the fighting, you must root out the source.” Padme replied quietly. “I don’t want any more casualties either, but I am willing to stand my ground and do what it takes to ensure that it won’t happen again.” Satine opened her mouth to respond, but Padme continued.

“I am willing to fight and die for Naboo. It is my home. Can you say the same?” Padme hissed. Satine stared, her eyes wide.

“Padme- “She whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Padme said, looking away. “That was quite rude of me.”

“No, no, you are right.” Satine replied. “Maul cannot be reasoned with. Mandalore will need the help of the Jedi in order to get rid of him.” She sighed. “But I wish it hadn’t come to this.”

“Neither do I.” Padme said, looking back up her friend. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again.

“How is your nephew handling all of this?”

“Better than I expected.” Satine replied. “Although I do imagine that he is quite lonely here on Coruscant- Death Watch has continued blocking all communication in and out of Sundari.”

“Why don’t you have him visit Ahsoka?” Padme suggested. “They seemed to get along well when I saw them.”

Satine nodded. “They do. Master Skywalker has done a wonderful job with her training.” Padme smiled.

“It’s strange to think about Anakin as being a teacher. But he has done a remarkable job, and Ahsoka is a wonderful girl. I can contact him if you would like.” She offered.

“Thank you, Padme. I would appreciate that.” Satine replied, smiling as well.

* * *

“Hey, Snips?” Anakin asked as he knocked on the door to her bedroom.

“Yeah?” She called. The door opened, and Anakin walked in, leaning against the door frame.

“Are you free this afternoon?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

“Master, my quarters aren’t that cold.” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

“That dosen’t answer the question.” Anakin replied. “The duchess is requesting your presence this afternoon.”

“Really?” Ahsoka asked while standing up from behind her desk. “Why?”

“She wants you to talk to Korkie. She’s worried that he’s going to feel isolated while he’s on Coruscant.”

“Oh, well that makes sense.” She said as she approached him. “Are communications blocked in Sundari?” Anakin nodded.

“We haven’t been able to get anything in, and we haven’t received anything either. The duchess has tried to contact her sister multiple times, but nothing has gone through. I’m sure that Obi-Wan could tell you about it in more detail though.” He said as he pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked back out into the hallway.

“I could tell you more about what?” Obi-Wan asked as they turned the corner and saw him in the kitchen.

“The… situation on Mandalore.” Ahsoka said slowly. Obi-Wan sighed. Ahsoka looked between her masters and noticed that she had never seen either of them look so… old before.

“Discussions are happening right now in the senate about forming a committee and what shall be done.” Obi-Wan began.

“But they’re going to send jedi right?” Ahsoka asked.

“I don’t think they have much of a choice.” Anakin said while shrugging.

“I wish it were that easy.” Obi-Wan replied. “There are rumors… that the jedi will use this to seize power over Mandalore or use it to expand our influence in the judicial system.”

“What?” Anakin exclaimed, taken aback. “We have no reason to do something like that. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Who’s spreading these rumors, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked, her eyes wide.

“That’s the problem. We don’t know.” Suddenly, the power in their quarters went out. The three of them looked around, started at the sudden darkness, the only light that they now got was coming through the window in the common room.

“Master.” Ahsoka said urgently. “You don’t think that-“She was cut off by the sound of alarms blaring in the distance.

“Well, this was not how I was intending to spend my afternoon.” Obi-Wan shouted over the alarms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that the tags for this story have been updated!!!   
> also things are about to get... spooky

All of the doors opened at once, and the three of them stuck their head out of the door to their quarters and looked down the hallway. Other Jedi were also coming out of their quarters as well, most of them holding their hands over their heads to try and block out the sound of the blaring alarms.

The halls were now a dull red- and it reminded Ahsoka of how the halls looked when she had been going through the lower levels of the temple, and the planet, with Anakin.

But now, that the same cold feeling, the same red lights were here, in the temple, it seemed different. She didn’t want to admit it- especially not when Anakin and Obi-Wan were watching, but she was afraid.

“What are we going to do?” Ahsoka shouted over the alarms, looking up at the two of them. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

“Well have to try and get into contact with the council.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Do you think this is someone else attempting to break in and steal a holocron?” Anakin asked.

“Should we lock down the archives?”

“That’s a good point.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Master Kenobi!” A voice shouted from their right. They turned to watch as Mace and Deepa walked towards them, their cloaks billowing out from behind. Behind them, Ahsoka could see a young boy walking behind Deepa. He had a short padawan braid.

“Master Windu!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Do you have any idea about what’s going on?” Anakin asked. But he shook his head.

“Someone has cut the power to the temple and trigged a very old alarm system.” He replied.

“How old?” Obi-Wan asked.

“From the old republic. The last war with the Sith.” Deepa responded; her voice serious.

“But the only way to get down there to those systems-“Obi-Wan began.

“Is through the lower levels.” Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison. They shared a glance and looked back at the Jedi masters.

“The council has read your report on your findings.” Mace said. “But we were meaning to meet with you two later today to discuss it in more detail.”

“But I don’t think we can wait until later.” Obi-Wan replied. “Whoever Anakin and Ahsoka saw down there is probably responsible for this, and the hangar bombing as well.” They all looked up when the alarms suddenly stopped wailing.

The temple was silent.

“Is… is that a good thing?” Ahsoka asked, looking between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“I would assume so.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

“But how do we get the power back on?” Anakin asked. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped and looked around, his eyes wide.

The cold feeling from when they were in the lower levels was back again. It was close. As if it were breathing down Ahsoka’s next. As if it was standing right next to her.

“Does anyone hear that?” Anakin whispered.

“Hear what?” Obi-Wan asked, looking around as well.

“Someone is speaking. They’re whispering something, I don’t-“Anakin cut himself off, sighing in frustration as he continued to look around.

Ahsoka had a bad feeling about this.

“Is it the same voice from earlier?” Ahsoka asked.

“What voice?” Mace demanded. “What are you talking about?”

“Yeah.” Anakin replied softly. “It is.”

“Skywalker, explain yourself.” Deepa demanded.

“I don’t know what it’s saying- it’s hard to understand.” Anakin said, closing his eyes.

“Master, no one else can hear it.” Ahsoka responded gently. She knew though, that something was wrong. She looked up at Obi-Wan.

“When this happened while we were in the lower levels, we saw someone run past.” She began to explain.

“Did you see what they looked like?” Obi-Wan asked her, drawing his saber as the shadows on the walls seemed to creep closer and closer.

“No, but we saw a mask.” She replied softly.

“It’s right here.” Anakin said softly, walking forward. He bent down and picked something up.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called after a moment. He turned to face them slowly, holding the mask in his hand.

“It’s right here.” He whispered, looking down at the mask as if it were a precious gem.

“Skywalker.” Mace said sternly, drawing his saber as well. “Drop it. Now.”

But he didn’t. Instead, Anakin continued to marvel at the mask and stare at it. His face changed to one of awe to one of disgust.

But his eyes, his eyes changed too. From a sparkling blue to a sickly yellow.

“You are not so bold now.” Anakin spoke. But it wasn’t Anakin. He was never that formal. His voice was never that even. He spoke slowly, firmly, his voice laced with ice.

“You cannot taunt me now, when it is I that has a body, and not you.” Anakin said, turning the mask over to inspect it in greater detail.

Then he dropped it onto the ground.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan demanded, pointing his saber. “What have you done with Anakin?” Ahsoka drew her sabers as well, and stood in a defensive stance, not ready to strike, but ready to defend herself if she needed to.

She hoped that she didn’t.

“Skywalker was weak.” Anakin said, his eyes narrowing at Obi-Wan.

“I destroyed him.”

“Impossible.” Mace said, his eyes wide with shock. He pointed his saber at Anakin as well and moved to stand in front of Ahsoka with Obi-Wan.

“And you will be next, Kenobi.” Anakin replied, his voice dripping with venom.

* * *

Anakin ignited his blade but stood in a different stance than usual. He no longer braced his knees, holding his saber in front of him. Instead, it was at his side, pointing at the ground. Leaving him deceptively open. The glowing blue blade stood out in a stark contrast in comparison to everything else being covered with red light. But before anyone could make the first string, he dropped the saber, and it landed on the ground with a clatter.

“Get. Out. Of My. Head.” Anakin whispered through gritted teeth, taking a step back.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out, lowering his blade slightly.

“Obi-Wan, I- “Anakin began, and it was the Anakin that Ahsoka knew. His eyes were blue, and he was reaching out to them for help. But the hand was quickly withdrawn as his face contorted into a sneer and his eyes looked like the color of lava.

“Weak as always, Skywalker.” Anakin reached out and summoned the blade back to his hand.

“You act like a child. But I am well accustomed to killing children.” Anakin whispered, igniting the blade again. But instead of striking one of them with his blade, he turned in on himself.

Ahsoka barley registered that the voice that was screaming was her own as she watched as Anakin’s body crumpled to the floor, the hilt of his blade dropping beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is so hard, kudos to everyone who is trying to go to school while this pandemic is still happening. I'm rooting for all of us.

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face as he sat in his seat on the council. Since… the incident with Anakin, they had been in here long enough that the sun had begun to set behind the skyscrapers of Coruscant. He had originally intended to get back into contact with Satine, and have Anakin take Korkie and Ahsoka out somewhere so that he could discuss with her their next steps, and what the Jedi were willing to do to help. But now, Anakin was still unconscious in the halls of healing, and they had all but locked Ahsoka in their quarters.

Truthfully, he regretted leaving her alone. But he was sure that whatever had attacked Anakin would attack her as well. It reminded him all too much of when The Son possessed her on Mortis and he cut her free, at a cost.

He could not let the same thing happen to Anakin. There were no all-powerful beings here. He was not the chosen one. But he was the man who had trained Anakin, and who had promised to take responsibility for Ahsoka, should anything happen to him.

“You look tired, Master Kenobi.” Plo said from across the room.

“Well, it has been a long day.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Indeed, it has.” Mace said. They both turned to face him.

“We have increased the security around the temple, and especially by the halls of healing.” He continued.

“There are guards standing outside of Skywalker’s room, should any other attacks occur.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Hopefully, we will get to the bottom of this before anything else can go wrong.” Shaak Ti replied.

“How is Padawan Tano handling this?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Ahsoka is strong.” Plo replied. “But I fear that whatever has attacked Skywalker, will seek her out as well.”

“I agree.” Obi-Wan said. “They both were fine this morning, and whatever had done this was able to get access to the temple’s power system. They had to know their way around.”

“Hmmmm, dangerous, this line of thought is.” Yoda said, resting a hand on his cane. “One of our own, are you suggesting, was behind this?”

Obi-Wan stiffened. “No, but I am saying that it limits our options severely.”

“I agree.” Mace replied. “And perhaps, there is a connection to the recent attack on the temple as well.”

“Perhaps.” Plo noted, leaning forward, and lacing his fingers together. “Whoever was responsible for that had to have a decent, if not extensive knowledge of the temple as well.”

Obi-Wan turned to watch as the sun continued to sink lower and lower in the sky, the council room darkening and darkening as time passed. He supposed that it fit the mood as things were looking more desperate than ever. Long shadows stretched across the room, growing from behind the backs of the Jedi masters, as the sun continued to sink. He watched as it fell behind the senate building and watched as it fell into a dark shadow.

* * *

“Ahsoka!” Korkie exclaimed. “It is so good to see you!” His hologram faded in and out of focus. Ahsoka sighed. She knew that they temple had tightened their security measures, but she didn’t think that would apply to holocalls as well.

“It’s nice to see you as well.” She replied, trying for a smile. “I meant to contact you sooner but…” She trailed off.

“But?” Korkie asked, his eyes bright. Ahsoka’s shoulders slumped. She looked away, at the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows. It was warm, and the light reflected off of the water on the leaves of the plants hanging in the window. She had watered them today- a job that was usually done by Anakin since he was the tallest, or Obi-Wan, since they were technically his plants.

But neither of them was here with her right now.

“Things… have been tense at the temple.” She began, wincing slightly. “Master Skywalker and I were investigating an attack on the temple.”

“I heard!” Korike replied. “It’s been all over the Holonet. How has it been going?”

“Master Skywalker is now in the halls of healing.” She muttered, looking away.

“Halls of healing?” Korkie asked. Ahsoka looked back up at him.

“The medical wing of the temple.” She clarified. He frowned, and she couldn’t help but notice that he looked like Master Kenobi when he did that as well.

“How come? Is he alright?” He asked, leaning forward.

“I-I don’t know.” She replied, her voice cracking. She bit her lip before continuing. “Whatever we found… down in the lower levels underneath the temple… it followed us back up here. And-“Her voice cracked.

“And attacked him?” Korkie asked. Ahsoka nodded.

“And Master Kenobi has been busy with the Jedi Council as a result of this?” Ahsoka nodded again.

“We wanted to contact you and your aunt sooner, and Padme as well, but given how things are going now… it dosen’t look like we’ll be able to. I’m practically trapped in our quarters already!” She exclaimed.

“Well… would you like some help with your investigation?” Korkie asked with a slight smile. “Last I remember, we made quite the team.”

Ahsoka smiled and laughed for the first time in what felt like months. “If you’re offering.”

* * *

The first thing Anakin noticed when he woke up was the searing pain in his side. He groaned weakly, and his eyes fluttered open. The lights above were harsh and out of focus- he turned his head to the side and quickly squeezed them shut again.

After laying there for another moment, he opened them again, blinking a few times to get everything to come into focus. The halls of healing. He had been in here more times than he could remember, but this room seemed different. He looked over to his side and saw a guard standing by the door, and there were no windows in here. He had no idea what time it was, or how he got here. He brought his arm up to his face. His comlink wasn’t on his wrist anymore, so there was no way to check, and there was no way to contact Obi-Wan or Ahsoka either. He sighed, dropping his arm back down on to the bed.

He heard the sound of a door opening and watched as another temple guard walked in and spoke to the one who had been standing by the door. He strained his ears to try and hear what they were saying but couldn’t. After a moment, the other guard left, and the first guard took his place.

But then, the guard turned to face Anakin, and began to walk forward.

Something was wrong. He could feel it in the force. Anakin pushed himself up off of the bed, but the temple guard was faster, pushing him back down on to the bed. He looked up in horror at his face. That wasn’t the mask that the temple guards wore.

That was the mask that he and Ahsoka had found underneath the temple. He opened his mouth to scream, but a hand was quickly clamped over it. His eyes widened, his heard was pounding in his chest, as he realized that he was truly alone. And there was no on here to help him.

The guard began to squeeze his face as Anakin tried to struggle out of his grip. He was sure that maybe some kind of alarm would be triggered with his heart rate spiking as it was, but no one came. He hoped that Obi-Wan could sense his distress in their bond, or maybe Ahsoka. His eyes went back towards the door.

“No one is coming.” The voice behind the mask hissed. Anakin recoiled at the sound of it. He looked back and faced the masked guard.

“No one can interrupt me and my artwork.” Anakin’s eyebrows shot up. The guard shook his head.

“You wouldn’t understand, _Jedi.”_ They hissed. Anakin winced and cried out as something cold stung his neck. He could feel his eyelids growing heavier, but he blinked, trying to fight the weight that was dragging him under. The force around his was murky, but he could still make out the warning signs that it was screaming. Shapes moved and shifted around him, and for a moment, he thought he saw someone- maybe Obi-Wan? He thought he saw a blade, no, several- blue, yellow, green, light up in the room. But he didn’t get the time to think about it before his eyes slid shut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays if you celebrate!

“I’m sure that everything will be fine, Satine.” Padme said as she rested a hand on her shoulder. But Satine continued to stare straight ahead, her shoulders and jaw set.

“It’s not the republic’s reaction that I am worried about.” She clarified as they watched other senators fill their pods and move them around the rotunda.

“It is the reaction of my own people that frightens me.”

“Because of who they have allowed in power.” She continued. “Because of how they allowed him to get there. Knowing the things that he has done, and the things that he is willing to do for power.” She turned to face Padme; her face shrouded by the lights above.

“My own sister tried to kill me.” She whispered.

She turned back to face the rest of the senate. “She was instrumental to Maul’s rise to power on Mandalore.” Her shoulders slumped.

“And now he has the darksaber.” She whispered.

“The what?” Padme asked, clearly confused. But there wasn’t any time for an answer, because before either of them could say anything, the pod Satine was standing on began to move out towards the center of the rotunda, and Padme stepped back, not wanting to be caught in her moment. She watched as it moved towards the center of the room, before quickly moving to her own pod, and settling down right before Satine began to speak.

“Senators of the Republic.” Satine began, staring directly up at the Chancellor.

“It is with a grave heart that I am here before you.” She continued. “The Mandalorian government has been taken over by those very same terrorists that the republic helped me banish all those years ago.”

Padme watched as she took a deep breath before continuing.

“Only now, they are back with the help of a former Sith lord.” There were multiple gasps and mutters that washed over the crowd in waves. Padme heard quick phrases such as

“Aren’t the Sith the enemy of the Jedi?” And “Why is that so important?”

But as she turned to face Palpatine, she saw a look of serious concern in his face. His frown was deep, and his eyes were sharp.

“Continue, Duchess Satine.” His commanded over the crowed, effectively silencing it.

“Originally, those that were banished- the Death Watch, were trying to get the aid of the separatists to overthrow my government.” Satine explained. More gaps from the crowd, but now the tone had changed.

There was anger.

“But it seems as though they have found a more effective solution that allying themselves with Dooku.” Satine said bitterly.

“However, I would not be surprised if Death Watch does extend a hand towards the separatist alliance.”

More mutters through the crowd. Padme watched as Bail’s pod began to move out towards the center of the room as well.

“My esteemed colleagues.” He began gracefully, bowing his head slightly. “You know as well as I, that we cannot allow for the Mandalore system to fall into the hands of the separatists.”

Mummers of agreement washed over the crowd. But when she looked at Palpatine again, his face still had that same stern frown that it had earlier.

And then he spoke.

“We cannot allow for the separatists movement to gain another system, especially one as vital as the Mandalore system.” He said sternly.

“There are centuries of treaties that are guaranteeing mutual benefit between the Mandalore system and the republic.” Padme chimed in, pressing the button to move her pod out as well. “We cannot allow for them to be cast aside due to an extremist movement.” She looked away from the center of the rotunda, where Bail and Satine were looking at her and up to Palpatine, who nodded at her slightly.

She smiled.

“Then, we must vote on if we will allow for aid to be sent to the system.” Palpatine announced.

“Mandalore’s neutrality may have to be set aside in order for you to get the aid that your people require, Duchess.” He said, looking down at Satine. Padme saw her grit her teeth.

“Is that something you are willing to sacrifice?” He asked her. The silence was tense, and Padme could no longer hears whispers wash over the crowd. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what Satine would do.

“I will do whatever it takes to save Mandalore.” She replied sternly. Palpatine smiled.

“Then it is settled.” He looked back up and across the room. “If the senate votes in your favor, then Mandalore will become an ally of the republic, and we will send aid as swiftly as possible.”

As the senate began to grow louder and more rambunctious, Mas Ameda slammed his staff on the ground.

“We shall have order!” He shouted over the other voices. The other senators stopped speaking, and slowly turned towards the pods on their screens, where the options for the vote appeared.

The moment was tense, and Satine continuously spun around the room, listening to the confirmation beep of all of the votes that were being casted. It was making her dizzy, and she stopped and steadied herself. Gripping the railing in front of her so hard that her knuckles turned white, she then looked back up and saw Padme smiling softly at her.

She smiled back, but there was a deep sadness in her eyes. Would siding with the republic make her an enemy of the people? Was she any better than Death Watch, who had called out to the separatists and Maul for aid?

She wanted to think she was. But now, she wasn’t so sure.

* * *

“The results are in!” Mas Ameda declared over the holo. “The republic has decided to send aid to the Mandalore system, in exchange for an alliance, and the continuation of the current economic trade deals.”

Ahsoka watched the holo while biting her lip. It was a nervous habit that Anakin had tried over and over again to get her to stop, but she couldn’t help it at times.

“Master Kenobi?” She asked, looking past the Holo to see Obi-Wan in the kitchen, making a cup of tea.

“I heard.” He said softly as he walked back over, handing her a cup.

“Looks like you and Master Skywalker were right.” She muttered before taking a sip out of her own cup.

“Do you think they’ll let us go and see him later?” She asked after a moment.

“Perhaps.” Obi-Wan replied, stroking his beard.

They watched the senate applause and congratulate Satine, who smiled softly and bowed her head at the praise.

“Perhaps.” He whispered softly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan needs a hug.

The wait outside of Anakin’s room was tense. Since the incident earlier today, no one had been allowed in. Ahsoka was surprised to see that there weren’t more guards surrounding the halls, but given what had happened earlier, she wasn’t exactly surprised.

She hadn’t even thought twice about the guards before now. Their beige robes and masks made them all look the same, and they blended into the halls of the temple well. But when they had confronted that one guard that was standing over Anakin’s bed, his mask was different.

She was pretty sure it was the same mask that they had found in the lower levels of Coruscant again, but she didn’t know when a good time would be to bring it up.

But there was nothing else for the two of them to talk about, and the silence between her and Obi-Wan was growing heavier and heavier by the second.

“Master.” Ahsoka began tentatively.

“Yes, padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, turning to look at her.

“The mask that the temple guard was wearing…” She trailed off. Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face.

“It was the same mask again, wasn’t it?” He asked her. She nodded.

He sighed. “Perhaps we should visit the archives after this and learn more about this mysterious mask.”

“I guess.” Ahsoka said while shrugging. She wasn’t exactly fond of doing research. It often left her frustrated and more confused than she had been when she first started. But if Master Kenobi didn’t know anything about what they were up against, then they needed to get outside help.

And it wasn’t like they could ask Anakin for more information about the mask either. Especially since almost twenty minutes had passed, and no one had let them in to see him yet.

Ahsoka looked around hesitantly, up and down the halls as doctors and healers walked past them. Finally, a familiar voice cried out.

“Obi-Wan!” Bant said, waving them down from the end of the hall. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both turned to look as she approached.

“Bant!” Obi-Wan replied, clearly relived. “Is there anyway that we can get to see Anakin?”

She nodded. “I don’t know if he’s awake yet- whatever he was injected with was pretty strong. But let’s go ahead and see.” She waved the door opened and the three of them walked inside.

On the bed was Anakin, looking the same as before. Only now, there wasn’t a fight happening in this room, and it was quiet. Obi-Wan watched as Bant approached his bed and frowned slightly.

“Is something wrong?” Ahsoka asked.

“Maybe not.” She replied. “But I think he should have woken up by now, it’s been several hours.” Ahsoka tensed and looked back at Obi-Wan, who had one arm crossed over his chest, and one hand pressed over his mouth.

A weak groan startled the three of them, and Ahsoka quickly turned back to face Anakin.

“Master!” She cried, relief filling her voice. Anakin blinked up at them groggily, before sitting up quickly.

“Ow!” He and Obi-Wan exclaimed as their foreheads smacked together.

“Well, it’s good to see that your head is still as hard as ever.” Obi-Wan muttered, rubbing his forehead.

“How did I get here?” Anakin asked, looking around wildly. Ahsoka and Bant blinked.

“Do you not remember anything?” Ahsoka whispered. Anakin shook his head.

“Not really?” Anakin replied, and then winced, his hand coming to rest on his side. “What- what happened?”

Ahsoka turned back to look at Obi-Wan, who now had both of his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

“You stabbed yourself with your saber.” Obi-Wan began slowly. “Whatever you and Ahsoka found underneath the temple has followed you up here, and it has tried to get you two separate times.”

“Well… where is it? How do we stop it?” Anakin asked looking around at the three of them.

“We… we don’t know.” Bant said slowly. “We were unable to track whoever, or whatever this is down.”

“So, they’re still lose in the temple?” Anakin asked.

“It seems like it.” Obi-Wan replied and sighed. “Ahsoka and I were going to head to the archives to try and learn more about what we’re up against.”

“Although, the fact that Skyguy doesn’t remember anything doesn’t help, masters.’ Ahsoka pointed out.

“Maybe you could meditate on it and they’ll come back to you?” Bant suggested. “I don’t see anything that’s wrong with you, and as long as you take it easy for the next few days, I could let you go now if you want.”

“Really?” Anakin asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Obi-Wan asked.

“There’s nothing more that we can do for you here, Anakin.” Bant said. “And you might be safer at your quarters anyway.”

“But it was our quarters where this thing first sprung up.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Well, have you seen them again since then?” Bant asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

“And they’ve also been here as well, in fact, whoever this was knew the temple well enough that they were able to escape both of you when they were confronted.” Bant pointed out.

“They won’t have as many escape options if you head back to your quarters.” She continued.

“Additionally, the temple has been placed on high alert, and there are fewer temple guards by the living quarters.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Bant might be right. It might be better for us to head back.” He continued.

“But what about the archives?” Ahsoka asked.

“I feel like it would be pretty easy to stage an attack in the archives.” Anakin interjected. “You can get lost in there.”

“Well, then again, not all of us wandered off as children in search of books about ancient droids.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Hey!” Anakin exclaimed. “You know I’m right.”

“I’m not saying that you’re wrong, but we can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“But I agree that going to the archives would be a bad idea, especially now that it’s getting late.”

“Wait, what time is it?” Anakin asked.

“It’s a little past 1800.” Ahsoka replied. Anakin’s eyes widened.

“The whole day is gone?” He exclaimed.

“Anakin, you were drugged with a mild poison.” Bant pointed out. “We weren’t sure when you were going to wake up.”

“Well, I’m awake now.” He said looking at her. Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s comlink beeped.

“Kenobi here.” He replied, raising his hand to get the others in the room to quiet down.

“Kenobi.” Mace’s voice said through the comm. “There has been an attack at the temple archives.”

Obi-Wan dropped his arm and looked around at the others in the room, their faces all a mix of shock and horror.

“We need you down here as soon as possible.” Mace continued. “Can you do that?”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and brought his wrist back up. “Yes, I can be there.” He replied.

“Master-“ Anakin began, but Obi-Wan held up his hand again.

“You and Ahsoka will head back to our quarters, and do _not_ leave.” He ordered. They looked at each other and nodded.

“I cannot let whatever this is get near either of you again.” He continued and set his jaw. Anakin saw Ahsoka’s shoulders slump slightly.

“Cheer up Snips, maybe we can get in contact with Korike and the duchess.” Anakin suggested. “I’m sure they’d both love to hear from you.”

“Yeah.” Ahsoka mumbled, watching as Obi-Wan turned to leave. She continued to stare, her thoughts racing through her head until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I have a bad feeling about this, master.” She mumbled. He gently squeezed her shoulder and sighed.

“So do I.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sonderwalker)


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the halls of the temple in silence. Things were tense, but not between them. The rest of the temple was tense, as guards moved around the halls more frequently, and more people were walking around with their hoods pulled over their faces.

It was strange.

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, and he looked back down at her before giving her a typical smirk.

At least was okay, even if he his posture was more hunched over than usual. But she suspected that was probably due to his side still hurting after what had happened.

Her comlink beeping shook her out of her thoughts, and she raised it up to answer.

“Ahsoka?” Korkie’s voice rang out. Anakin raised his eyebrow and looked at her. She could feel herself beginning to blush, the blue stripes of her lekku darkening as a result.

“Korkie!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“Are you free at the moment?” He asked. She didn’t look at Anakin when he asked that, but he was pretty sure that her master was going to tell Obi-Wan as soon as he got the chance.

“Uh… why do you ask?” She replied.

“Well, I am actually on the front steps of the temple.” Korkie began to explain. “There’s a wonderful sunset and-“

“Wait, what?” Ahsoka exclaimed, cutting him off before both he could finish and before her master got the chance to make a bad joke.

Now, she looked up at Anakin, who seemed to be debating on what they do.

“Obi-Wan told us to go straight back to our quarters.” He began.

“But Korkie is already here!” Ahsoka countered. “We were going to meet earlier but…” She trailed off and sighed.

“Well…” Anakin began, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We haven’t made it back to our quarters yet. We could always… take a detour.”

“Really?” Ahsoka asked, looking up and him, her eyes sparkling.

“Sure, besides, Obi-Wan likes Korkie.” Anakin said and shrugged. “And there are quarters for guests on the floor below us.” Anakin explained.

“But we aren’t supposed to leave our quarters for the night.” Ahsoka countered.

Anakin shrugged again. “Well… we do also have a couch.” Ahsoka rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go down and see what he has to say before we have to think about that.” She said as she turned around. Anakin followed her, and they quickened their pace, Ahsoka making sure to not move too quickly as she didn’t want to agitate Anakin’s injuries.

* * *

“What happened during the senate session?” Anakin asked as the three of them walked up the steps of the Jedi temple.

“A lot.” Korkie began. “And my aunt isn’t exactly happy with the outcome either.”

“Well,” Anakin sighed. “Most people don’t want to go to war.”

“I suppose not.” Korkie replied as they entered the great hall and began to walk through it. There were more guards now that the sun was setting, but there were less people as well.

Anakin looked down as his comlink beeped.

“It’s Obi-Wan.” He said, and looked up and Ahsoka and Korkie.

“Is- is that a bad thing?” He asked, looking between Anakin and Ahsoka’s concerned facial expressions.

“Not exactly,” Ahsoka said before grabbing his arm. “Come on.” She pulled him along as she began to jog, Anakin laughing before following them towards the lift.

“Wow,” Korkie said as he entered their quarters. “I’ve never seen what, or where Jedi live.”

Anakin shrugged. “It isn’t much, especially compared to a palace on Mandalore.”

“But it is home.” Ahsoka said as she began to take off her boots.

“Whose plants are these?” Korkie asked as he approached the window in the common room.

“They’re wonderful.”

“They’re Obi-Wan’s.” Anakin replied, still slightly hunched over, a hand pressed against his side.

His comm began to beep again.

“Speaking of which,” Anakin mumbled and brought his wrist up.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began. “I trust that you and Ahsoka are back in our quarters?” He asked.

“We are.” Anakin replied, making eye contact with the two of them.

“And that nothing strange has happened since I last saw you.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she looked at Korkie. Who looked back at her. And then they both looked at Anakin.

“No, nothing strange.” Anakin said.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be down here, but please make sure that you follow my instructions.”

“We will master.” Anakin said.

“What instrusctions?” Korkie asked.

“We aren’t supposed to leave our quarters.” Ahsoka explained.

“What?” Korkie exclaimed. “Why not?”

“There’s been an attack on the temple.” Anakin said and sat down on the couch. He sighed and looked up.

“It was done by one of our own temple guards.”

“That’s horrible.” Korkie whispered.

“So… am I trapped here?”

“Well, there are guest quarters on the floor below us.” Anakin replied.

“But I thought you said we can’t leave.”

“Well, we also have a couch?” Ahsoka said and shrugged. She walked over and grabbed a blanket, tossing it over to him.

“And this soft blanket that Master Skywalker made.” Korkie held it up and inspected it.

“The more time I spend around Jedi, the more I think that there isn’t anything you _can’t_ do.” He mumbled.

“Uh, thanks?” Anakin replied, looking over at him.

“So, now what?” Ahsoka asked and bit her lip.

“Well, it’s late. We should probably make something for dinner.” Anakin replied, and stood up.

“And then you can tell us about what’s been going on with your aunt and the senate.”

* * *

“This… is quite a lot of meat.” Korkie noted as he sat down at their small kitchen table.

“Torgruta are carnivores.” Ahsoka replied.

“And I’m sure that you would have less meat than before with all of the trade sanctions on Mandalore.” Anakin said.

Korkie sighed. “My aunt is worried that we’ll have even more due to the republic’s involvement.”

“But would the separatists even send Mandalore any aid?” Ahsoka asked between bites of food.

“Probably not.” Anakin replied.

“Probably not.” Korkie agreed. “Especially considering that it was Dooku who was helping to fund death watch.”

Anakin sighed. “Well, this just got even more complicated. Between Maul, Dooku, and death watch, your aunt and the republic have their work cut out for them.”

“I know.” Korkie responded as he pushed some food around his plate.

“The republic has agreed to help Mandalore,” Korkie began. “Which dissolves several treaties that are hundreds of years old.”

“And not only that, but it was also on the agreement that Mandalore would become an ally of the republic as well.”

“Well, I can see why the duchess wouldn’t be happy about that.” Anakin noted.

“But” Ahsoka began. “She wasn’t really given a choice, was she?” Ahsoka asked.

“It was either work with the chancellor, or work with Dooku and Maul.” Anakin muttered. “That’s not exactly a choice.”

“She wasn’t given a choice.” Korkie said. “She picked what she hoped would be the least detrimental option for the people of Mandalore.”

“But there are a good amount of Mandalorians who don’t support the war and the republic.” Ahsoka said and sighed.

“I know, and that is what we are afraid of.” Korkie responded, moving more food around. He sighed.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Ahsoka asked, eyeing the meat on his plate.

“How can you possibly be hungry still?” He asked her. Ahsoka shrugged.

“Maybe you’re going through another growth spurt, Snips.” Anakin said. “Keep it up and you’ll be taller than Obi-Wan and I.”

Ahsoka smiled, and then leaned over to grab the meat off Korkie’s plate. He looked at her and rolled his eyes before chucking softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is time for found family dynamics

The three of them perked up suddenly from where they were seated at the kitchen table when they heard the front door to their apartment open and then close again.

“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed as both Anakin shot up from his seat and Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen.

There was a tense moment of silence where everyone looked at each other, and Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I can explain.” Anakin said quickly, all too used to having to do this with Obi-Wan.

“No, master wait.” Ahsoka interjected, standing up as well.

“Well, I certainly hope that one of you will.” Obi-Wan replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, you said that we couldn’t leave our quarters after we got here but I had already spoken to Korkie about meeting up and he was already waiting for us outside of the temple by the time we left the halls of healing and we didn’t just want to _leave_ him there, Master Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said quickly, a sheepish grin on her face.

Obi-Wan then turned his gaze to Anakin.

“And you didn’t want to say no, Anakin?” He asked.

Anakin shrugged. “It’s the winter season, besides, I thought you liked Korkie.”

Obi-Wan sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. “I do like Korkie.”

“Um, thanks?” Korkie replied with a grin.

“What happened at the archives?” Anakin asked after another moment of silence had passed.

“I’m not sure that’s something that we should be discussing at the moment.” Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard.

“We already told him about what happened.” Ahsoka responded sheepishly, tilting her head slightly to gesture at Korkie who looked at her and then looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed again.

“Why do you two have such a talent for getting into these kinds of situations?” He mumbled to himself.

“Hey!” Anakin replied indignantly. “We followed your instructions; we came back here, and we didn’t leave.”

“Besides, isn’t it safer for us to keep Korkie with us instead of having him wait outside of the temple where he could be attacked or taken?” Ahsoka asked.

“I’d rather that neither of those things happen to me.” Korkie interjected, looking at Ahsoka.

“So do I.” Anakin replied, smirking at Obi-Wan who rolled his eyes.

“Well, I can see that I am outnumbered here.” He said as he sat down at the last remaining chair at their kitchen table.

“While you’re both standing, how about you make us all a cup of tea and we discuss what happened in the senate session.” Obi-Wan suggested and then looked at Korkie.

“And get in contact with your aunt; I am sure she is worried about you.”

* * *

“We know the basics of what happened.” Obi-Wan explained as he set his cup back down on the table. “But if you could please give us some details.”

“My aunt isn’t exactly happy with the results.” Korkie began, looking down as he watched the steam rise from his cup. “She wants to unite Mandalore, and she wants peace. The republic is at war and is seen by many on Mandalore as an enemy.” Korkie pointed out.

“But the Republic isn’t as bad as the separatists…” Ahsoka added and trailed off.

“From the perspective of someone in the republic, this is true.” Obi-Wan replied.

“But from the perspective of many Mandalorians- especially old ones and members of death watch, the republic is just as bad, if not worse.” Obi-Wan explained.

“Worse?” Anakin asked. “They’ve aligned themselves with Dooku and Maul of all people!”

“Yes, and to us, the Jedi, we are aware that the sith- whether former or current sith- are our biggest enemy.” Obi-Wan replied.

“But to the Mandalorians- many of whom are old enough to remember the old ways, they are a warrior people. They did not take well to the idea of a pacifist government.”

“And the republic backed the pacifist government, by protecting a young duchess, and sending you and Master Qui-Gon to do so.” Anakin said as he rested his elbows on the table.

“That’s correct.” Obi-Wan replied and nodded.

“But if the republic didn’t vote to help, then the separatists will, and death watch will succeed in taking over Mandalore!” Korkie exclaimed.

“That might already be an issue- I would not be surprised to find that death watch, now with a former sith leading them, would try to ally themselves with the current sith as well.” Obi-Wan said and sighed.

Anakin took a sip of his tea. “I’d like to think they wouldn’t.” He muttered.

“So would I.” Obi-Wan replied. “But we need to look at this from the perspective of your people, Korkie.”

“Most of us aren’t exactly fond of the republic, but they did stop the war…” He trailed off, looking to the side.

“Perhaps if we could find some way to negotiate with the people who were exiled onto Condordia, then we could avoid a second war!” He suggested, his eyes lighting up.

“What happened the first time?” Ahsoka asked, her lekku shifting slightly as she tilted her head to the side.

“As far as I know, Duchess Satine didn’t try and negotiate with them when they were banished.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“That,” Anakin began, “Might have been part of the problem.”

“Senator Amidala mentioned something similar to her as well.” Korkie said while nodding.

“No one is surprised to hear that Anakin and Padme are agreeing on something.” Ahsoka said as she rolled her eyes.

“Is this a common thing between the two of you?” Korkie asked, looking at Anakin.

“You will be surprised to find out how much they have in common, Korkie.” Obi-Wan replied, giving Anakin a subtle smile.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s comlink began to beep.

“It’s your aunt.” He said as he stood up and looked at Korkie.

“Come with me, and we will speak to her and let her know that you are safe.” He left the room, walking down the hall to his quarters. Korkie hesitated for a moment, looking back at Anakin and Ahsoka who both gave him encouraging nods before following him.

* * *

Once they were out of earshot, Ahsoka spoke.

“They look exactly like each other!” She exclaimed.

“They even both do that thing with their chin!”

“I know.” Anakin replied, a smirk on his face as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

“And he also reminds me of the duchess, but I can’t place why…” Ahsoka noted and trailed off.

“I know, Snips.”


	18. A Friend

“Korkie, sweetheart,” Satine began and sighed.

“How did you manage to get inside of the temple on your own?”

Korkie shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking up at Obi-Wan who was stroking his beard and then back at the hologram of his aunt.

“Well, I had help,” he began sheepishly, looking back up at Obi-Wan.

“Ahsoka and I had agreed to meet up, before the temple went on lockdown,”

“And yet once the temple was locked down, you came anyway?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I was already on my way!” He quickly exclaimed, and then shrunk back under his aunt’s gaze.

“And how did you get inside?” She asked, looking unamused.

“Ahsoka said that you had ordered her and Master Skywalker to head straight back here,” Korkie said, looking up ag Obi-Wan.

“But they made a detour.”

“Clearly.” Obi-Wan deadpanned and then looked back up at Satine.

“We can’t let anyone leave or enter the temple at this point, so for the time being, you’ll have to stay here with us,” Obi-Wan pointed out and Korkie’s shoulder’s slumped even further.

“I hope it isn’t too much trouble,” Satine said and sighed.

“Not at all, I am sure that Ahsoka will enjoy having another friend around,” Obi-Wan replied as he stroked his beard.

“Given everything that’s going on in the temple now, I would expect for both her and Anakin to have more free time than usual, although…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“Although?” Korkie and Satine asked at the same time.

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan replied as he shook his head.

“I was simply thinking of something the council had asked me to tell Anakin,”

“And it would be best if I told him that alone.”

“Well, I shall leave you to it,” Satine began.

“But I will be expecting regular updates from both of you.” She added on in a stern tone.

“Of course, Auntie Satine,” Korkie replied with a smile.

Satine sighed and shook her head before the hologram in front of them shut off.

“Well,” Korkie began, turning to face Obi-Wan.

“Knowing my aunt, that could have gone worse.”

“Indeed, it could have,” Obi-Wan muttered as he stroked his beard again.

When they walked back out towards the common room, Korkie was surprised to see that neither Anakin nor Ahsoka were there anymore.

“They couldn’t have gone far, we can check their quarters,” Obi-Wan suggested as he turned away from the open space and walked back down the hall towards where the other rooms were.

Without knocking, he waved open Anakin’s door and stepped inside while Korkie stood in the doorway. On the bed was both Ahsoka and Anakin. Anakin sat at the head of the bed, his knees bent towards his chest and Ahsoka was at the foot of the bed, sprawled out with a leg dangling off of the edge.

“Well, you two look comfortable,” Obi-Wan noted as he sat down on the edge of Anakin’s bed, between where Anakin and Ahsoka were.

Ahsoka lifted her head up from where it was resting on the bed, her lekku swaying as she tilted her head to the side and looked at Korkie.

“You can come in, it’s kinda weird to just have you standing in the doorway,” she said, and Anakin turned to look.

Korkie nodded and took a step inside. He was again, surprised at the way the Jedi quarters were structured. The order seemed so prestigious, but after being inside of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s quarters, you wouldn’t have been able to tell that they were some of the republic’s greatest generals.

Anakin’s room was smaller than Obi-Wan’s and there was a desk that instead being neatly kept, had datapads and droid parts on it. A bookshelf was next to it, and a cloak hung by a lamp that was lit.

“If you two don’t mind,” Obi-Wan began and cleared his throat.

“I’d like to speak to Anakin, alone.”

Ahsoka huffed and rolled off the edge of the bed and stood up straight.

“Have fun,” she said, knowing that Obi-Wan’s tone didn’t leave any room for argument.

Korkie followed her silently out of the room, and the door slid shut behind her.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began and sighed.

“Is this about Korkie?” He asked, pushing himself forward so that he was sitting upright.

“No, actually, it’s not,” Obi-Wan replied as he raised his eyebrows.

“I need you to meditate with me on something.”

“What? Why?” Anakin asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“When I was called down to the archives, we were searching for the person who we thought might have been behind this, but there was no one there.”

“However, we did find something,” Obi-Wan continued.

“What did you find?” Anakin asked, leaning forward, his eyes wide.

“An old, ancient Sith artifact is missing. It’s a mask, and it possesses the wearer.”

Anakin blinked several times as Obi-Wan’s words registered in his mind.

“You want me to see what I can remember?” He asked after a moment of silence, his voice smaller now.

“The council wants you to.”

* * *

They sat next to each other, now in Obi-Wan’s quarters on different meditation chairs. Anakin cracked his eyes open.

“Something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes remaining closed.

“I was… just thinking about when you were first teaching me to meditate,” Anakin replied with a small smile.

“It’s silly, I know.”

“It’s not.”

They both sighed as they began to sink deeper and deeper into the force.

And then Obi-Wan was trying to gasp for air to scream as something tightened around his throat. He opened his eyes and saw Anakin in front of him.

But this wasn’t the Anakin who had sat down across from him.

The grip around his neck tightened.

“Anakin- why-“Obi-Wan chocked out between gasps, his hands flying up to grab at the phantom hand that was squeezing his throat.

 _“Liar,”_ Anakin hissed at him, his eyes a sickly molten gold as tears streamed down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't let you forget that this is partially a horror fic, after all.  
> I'm [sonderwalker](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
